


Апокриф твари тьмы

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [52]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford & Farfarello, Брэд Кроуфорд&Фарфарелло
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Апокриф твари тьмы

Мир переполнен тварями тьмы, и в этом вина Отца нашего, ибо он есть создатель всего сущего. На долю людей остается гибнуть в поисках чаши святой. Испить из неё не дано никому. Таково было слово пророков.

Свободным рабам терять уже нечего: они могут говорить истину.

Фарфарелло читает научные изыскания ученых мужей, аккуратно подчеркивая карандашом интересные мысли, и сравнивает со строчками писания Слова Его. Он поправляет сползающие из-за мешающей повязки на самый кончик носа очки.

Иногда он откладывает книгу, снимает очки — они повисают на веревочках у него на груди — и долго сидит, не шевелясь. А потом берет в руки деревянные четки и монотонно перебирает круглые, стертые до шелка бусины. Одну за другой, размышляя о том, что в Аду оказалось ничерта не хуже, чем в садах Эдема, когда им руководит такой педант, как Кроуфорд.

— Где же сердце твоё — серебряный бубенец? — бросает Фарфарелло вошедшему в гостиную оракулу.

Тот недоуменно оглядывается, ожидая то ли пояснения, то ли продолжения, но берсерк только нежно улыбается и, одевая очки на нос, снова берет в руки книгу и карандаш.

Сумасшествие и гениальность в этом мире — почти одно и то же. Чтобы что-то найти, надо всего лишь выйти за грань.


End file.
